kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Stalked
Stalked is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis Dawn is kidnapped by a slash that is connected to her mother. Plot In 1999, Jem is still trying to figure out the whereabouts of the Earwig slash. Jem and Walker search for signs of it and other slashes during the night and are being followed by a hooded man. The man stops the two and complements Jem. He then asks her out in which she declines. Walker tells the man to leave her alone, but the man gets angry and punches Walker. Walker punches him back and the man turns into the Spider Slash. They both try to fight it, but Walker and Jem are knocked out and they slash takes Jem. Jem wakes up in the same room, and Lyles is telling her that she will be his wife. Lyles tells her that if she tries to escape, his associate will have to force her to stay. Lyles has a different slash, the Earwig slash, assisting him. He say that the Earwig was kidnapping women for him in order to find the right one. Jem asks where the other girls are, and he says that the other girls are in his basement where they’ll be bridesmaids for his bride. And also, guests for her bachelorette party, wedding, and baby shower. In 2018, Walker looks over closed cases and criminal photos and Josh notices one of the photos and sees that it looks like the man who was stalking Dawn. Josh asks Walker about him and Walker says that he was a serial kidnapper. He used to kidnap women, claiming that he was trying to find a wife. He then says the he thought he found his match in Jem and was obsessed with her. He then says that he went missing after a while and every time they caught him, he would always escape. Josh asks if he was a slash and Walker says that he was a Spider Slash. Josh then says that he fought him a couple days ago. Josh then calls Dawn and asks where she is. She says at the library with Destini. He tells her to stay there, he’s on his way and tells her that she is being stalked by a slash so be aware of her surroundings. He hangs up and leaves. But before he leaves, he sends a picture of the slash stalking her. A young man comes up to Dawn and asks to borrow her phone to make a call. She follows the man outside the library wanting to make sure he doesn’t steal it. The man then knocks her out and throws her phone on the ground. The young man was a slash. He transforms in order to flee and kidnaps Dawn. Blake and Zivat talk about the abilities of the Slayer. Blake says that maybe if he can use all the powers of the Slayer, he can beat every Slash. He asks why the residents of the Spirit Castle won’t just give him all their powers. Zivat says that they aren’t human, and they feel that humanity has turned their back on them, so why save it. However, Zivat says that they’ll help Blake because they made a promise before entering the Spirit Castle. Blake asks what promise, but Zivat tells him that he can’t say. Destini goes outside to look for Dawn, but only finds her phone. The phone is cracked. Josh arrives, but Destini tells him that the stalker may have her. Dawn wakes up in room that looks like a child’s party room. She is then confronted by the young man who tells her that everything is going to be ok. The man who has been stalking her then shows up and says that he’s been waiting years for this moment. He then calls Dawn “His eternal lover, Jem”. He then reveals a shrine of Jem. Dawn tells him that she isn’t her mother. He says that he is aware but says that she is a younger version of her and once he turns her into a slash, their love will truly be eternal. He introduces himself as Lyles Harvey. He then says that he never got the chance to marry Jem, so her daughter is the next best thing. He tells her that if she tries to leave, his associate, Todd, will have to force her to stay. Todd turns into a Lamb slash. He tells Dawn the same things and says that they will be married by Todd tomorrow at noon. Destini calls Blake and tells him that Dawn has been kidnapped. Blake says by who and Destini sends the picture. Blake then tells Zivat to search the city for Dawn and Blake will follow on the Slay Cycle. Josh asks Walker where they found Lyles lair last time and Walker takes him to the location. They break into it and see that the building is completely empty. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 10, Guilty. See Also * Replay: Humans are All Music - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva